


Sentimientos y Confesiones

by lolaarlo



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: M/M, Personas, Richlee - Freeform, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este RichLee, es un fic sobre los actores Richard Armitage y Lee Pace, ambos no son parejas, pero muchas fans a raíz de lo bien que se llevaron dentro y fuera del rodaje de las películas de El Hobbit, les shippean. Que no se sabe si ambos son gays, pero ya sabéis como somos los fans :P<br/>Este pequeño fic que he escrito sobre ellos dos como pareja, se lo dedico a alguien que me hizo ver esta pareja de manera hermosa, si, este fic está dedicado a Nimiere, alguien que escribe muy bien, podéis buscarla tanto por Fanfiction como en Ao3.<br/>A continuación os dejo la sinopsis:<br/>Ambos se ven en Nueva York, Richard por aquella ya le había contado sus sentimientos a Lee, pero este hasta la última premier de la trilogía no lo haría. ¿Serían bien recibidas esas palabras por Richard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimientos y Confesiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



**Sentimientos y Confesiones:**

Estaba cansado, había estado todo el día trabajando y necesitaba descansar. Llegó a su ático en pleno Nueva York, cuando encontró a alguien en el sofá, al principio no supo quien era, ya que tenía la luz del salón apagada. Pero cuando la encendió, le vio a él, con una copa en mano y sonriente. Se preguntó que hacía allí, pero sabía que pronto obtendría la respuesta.

— Si que trabajas mucho – objetó el intruso – pensé que no llegarías nunca.

— Que gracioso eres a veces, me parto – dijo en todo sarcástico – Richard no puedes aparecerte en mi casa cuando quieras, no está nada bien.

— Pero yo quiero ver a mi mejor amigo – comentó este levantándose y acercándose a Lee – yo te quiero.

Lee también quería a Richard aunque nunca se lo había contado, sabía que lo suyo con él no estaba bien, que eran compañeros en la misma trilogía, podrían ser algo una vez que acabara todo el tema de El Hobbit, pero para eso faltaba tiempo, así que mientras se resistía y no le contaba sus sentimientos.

— Lo se y yo te quiero, pero como amigos – mintió triste Lee – lo nuestro es imposible, rodamos juntos y la tensión sería mucha – aunque sin estar juntos ya la había – no te pongas triste, esto yo….

Lee se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando, no podía seguir ocultando lo suyo hacia Richard, pero si se lo contaba iba a ser peor. Le dijo a Richard que si podían dejar la velada allí y verse al día siguiente, ya que estaba cansado y quería cenar algo sencillo y dormir. Richard con pocas ganas de irse aceptó, se verían en Central Park y allí disfrutarían del caluroso y soleado domingo.

Al día siguiente, quedaron en la entrada norte, la que quedaba más cerca del ático de Lee, ambos iban en pantalón corto, Lee con mocasines, pero en cambio, Richard iba en chanclas como un turista más. Caminaron en silencio un rato, ninguno sabía que decir, cuando quedaban no había mucho que decirse, ninguno quería estropear la situación más de lo que ya estaba.

Se sentaron en un banco cerca de un músico que estaba tocando con una pequeña banda. Su música era agradable y ambos disfrutaron de la música mientras la gente que pasaba por allí les sacaba fotos. Como si ver famosos en un parque fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, pero para muchos lo era. Ambos no dijeron nada, solo se miraron y sonrieron.

**Uno año Después:**

Habían pasado uno año desde la tarde maravillosa en el parque y esa noche tenían la última premier de El Hobbit juntos y por fin Lee se declararía a Richard delante de todos. Quería que todo el mundo supiera lo que sentía por su compañero de trabajo, que todo el mundo supiera la verdad y poder ser feliz con Richard.

Se vistió elegante, quería causarle muy buena impresión a su enano favorito. Una vez que le divisó a lo lejos, se acercó a él y le abrazó antes de ir a hablar con él público. Para los fans que allí estaban esperándoles desde hacía horas fue un bonito gesto.

Lee junto a Richard firmó y se tomó fotos con algunos fans, antes de pasar a la zona de entrevistas.

— Estas semanas sin ti han sido largas – comentó Lee y Richard se sonrojó – tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿A si? – Lee asintió animado y nervioso a la vez.

Las entrevistas de demoraron un poco, pero luego tocaría la importante, donde todos se pondrían para las fotos finales. Una etapa de la vida de todos que se acababa, bueno, aún quedaban algunas premiers, pero no todos juntos y eso hacía la de Londres más especial.

Cuando la entrevistadora final empezó ha hablar, Lee se disculpó ante todos y pidió permiso para hablar. Nadie le puso objeciones. Este miró a Richard y le guió un ojo. El londines no sabía a que iba el guiño, pero lo interpretó como algo bueno.

— Como todos saben, soy Lee Grinner Pace e interpreto al rey elfo, Thranduil. Bueno, estoy aquí hoy porque es la última premier que tendremos todos juntos como el cast que somos. Algunos salieron todas las películas y otros como yo, solo algunas. He conocido a gente maravillosa con la que espero tener más proyectos en el futuro o simplemente amistad – decía Lee mientras las miradas de todos estaban puestas en él y eso elevó la presión del momento – pero no solo quiero hablar de lo importante que es esta noche para mi. También quiero contar algo que llevo años ocultando – respiró hondo antes de decir nada, se sentía sudoroso, las manos le sudaban mucho – quiero decir que desde el primer día que conocí a Richard, quien se encuentra hoy aquí, no he podido dejar de admirarle – Richard se sonrojó – a su vez, me siento atraído hacia él, no solo de manera profesional, sino también de manera física y emocional. Por favor Richard baja hasta aquí – en ese momento las miradas fueron directas a Richard – me dijiste que me querías hace unos años y ahora te lo digo yo delante de todo el mundo. Te quiero y quiero ser parte de tu día a día. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi pareja durante el tiempo que duremos?

— Lee, yo… - Richard estaba más nervioso que Lee, ya que aquellas declaraciones le habían llegado al corazón – sabes que yo siento por ti lo mismo y que me lo digas hoy delante de todos nuestros compañeros me ha sorprendido mucho. Que lo digas significa que te importo y que quieras ser mi pareja aún más. Por eso te digo que si, que quiero ser tu pareja y espero que duremos mucho tiempo juntos.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y vitoreó a ambos actores mientras se besaban delante de las miles de personas allí reunidas. Se sentían a gusto al haberse dicho lo que sentían. Y por haberlo hecho delante de la gente que les había visto evolucionar a lo largo de la trilogía. Con ese beso sellaron su amor que duraría años. Un año lleno de verdad, de sentimientos verdaderos y sobre todo amor y cariño. Su relación fue de las más bonitas que podía haber existido, se sentían arropados y se apoyaban en las decisiones importantes.

Para muchos fueron un modelo de pareja a seguir, ya que nunca se les veía solos y en las redes sociales compartían y demostraban su amor cada cierto tiempo. Eran la pareja perfecta.

**Espero Nimiere que te haya gustado mi fic, es corto, pero es el primer RichLee que hago y no sabía que saldría de él. También espero que al resto os haya gustado. Espero vuestras reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**

 


End file.
